Aerial robotic vehicles, also referred to as, “unmanned aerial vehicles,” “UAVs,” or “drones,” are generally equipped with an antenna for wireless communicates with a base station, such as a local communication tower, or hand-held remote controller. However, aerial robotic vehicles may experience communication problems when the servicing base station is located above the aerial robotic vehicle and the aerial robotic vehicle antenna is located on the bottom of the aerial robotic vehicle or when the servicing base station is located below the aerial robotic vehicle and the aerial robotic vehicle antenna is located on top of the aerial robotic vehicle.